


The End is Nigh

by Freya1970



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, LJ Community black_pearl_sails, Lust, Other, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: Barbossa hungers for one thing....





	

Prompt: Hunger

Hunger always gnawed at his soul. Sailing through the night where the call leads them he orders them to stop at the edge of some little happy island town and pillage their foodstuffs to make the holder of the gold more complacent while they are in their company. Make them more than happy to part with their piece of gold and to give up their blood. His old eyes spy a basket of green apples being hauled aboard the Pearl. They looked juicy and ripe. Ready to be taken and pilfered by him. His mouth watered and his dead stomach rumbled.

A gleeful thought pillaged through his mind at that point.

The end was nigh and his hunger would be sated.


End file.
